Weihnachtsplanung
by Kephiso
Summary: Weihnachtsplanung mit Draco ... ein Tag in seinem Leben nach dem Krieg complete, angedeutet: H/D, Weihnachtswichtelprojekt


**Titel:** Weihnachtsplanung

**Autor**: Caia Blade

**Wünscher**: Juliaa

**Warnungen**: letzte Bände werden gekonnt ignoriert, angedeuteter (Pre-)Slash, Kurzgeschichte

**Rating**: p12 Slash

**Vorgabe**: Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy, egal ob als Freunde oder Lover

**Anmerkung:**

So, das ist mein Beitrag zum Weihnachtswichteln letztes Jahr, und auch wenn es Hochsommer ist, wollte ich den einfach hochladen.

Ein dickes, fettes _**DANKE **_an Snow White, Rune und Mandrake aus der Schreibwerkstatt im Forum – ihr wart mir eine sehr große Hilfe.

Und ja, ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass die Geschichte sehr anders ist, als sie es ursprünglich war…

Ich hab sie – vorsichtshalber – mal als Slash geratet, aber das ist eher Pre-Slash angedeutet.

_**Weihnachtsplanung**_

Abrupt kam sie zum Halten, da sie fast in die Person, die ihr entgegenkam, hineingerannt wäre, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie realisierte, wer da vor ihr stand.

„Malfoy!" Ihr Tonfall war leicht genervt, wie ihr Blick, als sie den blonden jungen Mann vor sich ansah. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich dich schon suche?"

Er schenkte ihr eins seiner charmanten Lächeln, die er so perfekt beherrschte und trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ja, ich habe eine leise Ahnung." Er senkte seine Stimme ein wenig und veranlasste sie damit zu einem Schnauben. „Weißt du, ich habe dich auch gesucht."

„Warum?" Sie war nicht unbedingt erfreut darüber, dass ihre Stimme am Ende leicht brach.

„Weil ich dich vermisst hab", lächelte er sie an, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie noch näher an sich.

„Draco!" Sie stieß ihn von sich und warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Ich bin leicht im Stress, ich hab keine Zeit für so etwas jetzt! Und außerdem wissen wir beide, dass du das nicht so meinst! Es gibt da jemanden, der sonst ziemlich eifersüchtig werden könnte!"

Er schnaubte verächtlich und verzog sein Gesicht, rieb sich einen Moment später allerdings schon seufzend die Brust rieb, wo sie ihn getroffen hatte – nicht dass es wirklich weh tun konnte, da hatte sie aufgepasst. Nun jedoch war sie abgelenkt: Warum hatte er so … geschnaubt? Und warum schirmte er sich nun wieder mit dieser verdammten Maske ab?

„Ich weiß." Er war nun wieder ernst. Ein wenig zu ernst für ihren Geschmack. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Jeane hat mir gesagt, dass du mich suchst, als ich ihr die Rechnung vom Friseur vorbeigebracht hat. Ich kann dich nicht zufällig überreden, jemanden professionell für die Buchhaltung einzustellen?"

Seine großen grauen Augen sahen sie bettelnd an – wie gesagt, wusste, wie er seinen Charme richtig einsetzen konnte.

„Nein, Draco, du machst das eigentlich ganz gut. Und außerdem haben wir das Geld nicht… Deswegen suche ich dich auch eigentlich. Wir haben ein kleines Problem mit … naja, so ein paar Sachen."

Draco seufzte erneut und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine eigentlich perfekt gestylten Haare.

„Super, du auch noch. Weißt du was? Das Beste wäre einfach, wenn wir uns in..." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Designeruhr „zehn Minuten im alten Salon träfen, okay?"

Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, rief sie eine der Hauselfen und kniete sich hin, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe mit der Kreatur war.

„Sunny, sag bitte allen Erwachsenen, wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten im alten Salon, ja?" Diese nickte eifrig und ploppte weg.

„Dray!" Der Ruf ließ sie beide herumfahren. „Dray! Hermy!"

Keuchend kam ein roter, sehr zerzauster und atemloser Harry Potter neben ihnen zu stehen.

„Potter, kannst du mich nicht einmal einfach nur Draco nennen, wie jeder andere auch?"

Harry warf Draco nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu, unbeeindruckt von dessen wütender Mine, und Hermine konnte die Spannung zwischen den beiden spüren. Normalerweise tickte Draco doch wegen diesem Spitznamen nicht so aus – und Harry reagierte sonst auch anders auf Dracos Entgegnungen.

Irgendetwas war hier ganz gewaltig falsch… Hatten die beiden gestritten? Offensichtlich. Über was? Keine Idee

Ihr bester Freund ahnte offensichtlich nichts von ihren Gedanken, sondern fuhr einfach fort: „Irgendwie suche ich heute jeden und finde die wenigsten. Ich wollte fragen wegen-"

„Tja, _Potty_", unterbrach Draco ihn überheblich lächelnd – er hatte ihm den Spitznamen offensichtlich noch nicht verziehen und war auch sonst nicht sehr friedfertig, wie es schien, „wir waren schneller als du - wir treffen uns alle in zehn Minuten im alten Salon." Just in diesem Moment ertönte die hohe Stimme der Hauselfe wie aus dem Nichts – ein hoch auf Hauselfenmagie.

„Alle Erwachsenen bitte sofort in den alten Salon. Ich wiederhole, alle Erwachsenen bitte sofort in den alten Salon!"

„Tja, Granger, irgendwie haben die Hauselfen noch besser gearbeitet, als sie noch nicht bezahlt wurden,", höhnte Draco, doch Hermine beachtete ihn gar nicht. Das war eine Entdeckung die sie Recht schnell gemacht hatte – wenn Draco sarkastisch, höhnisch oder boshaft wurde, einfach ignorieren. Diesmal lag dieser Anfall von … Unleidlichkeit eindeutig an seinem Streit (?) mit Harry.

Nur Harry hatte wohl entweder diese Erkenntnis nicht gehabt, oder er legte es bewusst darauf an, Draco zu ärgern.

Jedenfall warf er Draco nun auch einen bösen Blick zu. „Malfoy! Du weißt genau dass-"

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", unterbrach Hermine ihren langjährigen besten Freund, „weil Sunny gesagt hat, alle sollen sich _sofort_ im Saal einfinden!"

„Warum müssen wir uns beeilen? Der alte Salon ist doch gleich um die Ecke!"

Verächtlich lächelnd zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das mag ja sein, _Potter_, aber brauchst du nicht vielleicht … hmmm… Unterlagen? Oder Notizen? Oder hast du gar keine?"

„Draco! Harry! Könnt ihr euren Streit bitte nicht auf Kosten unserer wertvollen Zeit austragen? Wenn es ein Problem gibt, redet drüber. Das hier ist ja echt nicht auszuhalten!"

Von Hermines guter Laune war nicht so viel übrig geblieben – dass ihre beiden Jungs es aber auch immer übertreiben mussten!

Und nun versuchten sie auch noch, sie mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Aber nicht für lange denn…:

„Harry, los, nun hol schon deine Notizen! Und du Draco, du sorgst bitte dafür, dass alle etwas zu essen und zu trinken haben. Auf! Los!"

Nahezu im Gleichschritt eilten die beiden los – ohne zu murren. Sirius Haus, das sie renoviert und neu dekoriert hatten, war eigentlich gar nicht so riesig – bei weitem nicht mit Hogwarts zu vergleichen, aber es war groß genug, dass man doch ein bisschen Zeit brauchte, um vom einen Ende ans andere zu kommen – in diesem Falle von Harrys Zimmer zum alten Salon.

Und irgendwen gab es immer der murrte, egal wie sehr man sich beeilte.

Gut, dass sie so fit waren!

„Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, dass ihr uns hier zusammenruft, obwohl wir erst letzten Sonntag eine Besprechung abgehalten haben?", fragte Morag MacDougal, eine Ravenclaw, die mit Draco zusammen in die Schule gegangen war, als endlich alle im Saal versammelt waren.

„Wegen multiplen Gründen, unter anderem, da es relativ viele offene Fragen zu geben scheint", übernahm Draco die Rolle des Redners. Immerhin hatte er den Großteil seines Fremdwort-vokabulars abgelegt, was auch gut war.

Er wusste, hier hätten ihn nur wenige verstanden (nicht einmal alle Erwachsenen), und das wäre eher kontraproduktiv gewesen. Manchmal wurde ihm bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sich auf so ein Niveau herunterließ, beinahe schlecht, doch dann dachte er immer wieder daran, was sein Vater wohl dazu gesagt hätte.

Mit Genugtuung beantwortete er diese Frage:

_Er würde vor Schock umfallen._

Ja, richtig gelesen. Die Zeiten, in denen Draco seinen Vater einfach so nachgeahmt und verherrlicht hatte, waren vorbei nun wusste er es be-

Hermines Schuhspitze in seinem Schienbein brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart und Draco wurde bewusst, dass er einfach nur so dagestanden hatte. Immerhin konnte er (noch) behaupten, es habe sich um eine Kunstpause gehandelt.

Er räusperte sich und nahm seinen Faden wieder auf.

„Es geht um die Weihnachtsgeschenke dieses Jahr. Das war eigentlich angesetzt für die nächste Besprechung, aber ich denke, wir können das genauso gut heute schon machen." Das war offensichtlich gewesen – doch besser, als zuzugeben, dass er in diesem Moment keine Ahnung hatte, was er ursprünglich hatte sagen wollen.

Er konnte Harrys fragenden Blick in seiner Seite spüren – sollte dieser … dieser eingebildete, arrogante … Gryffindor doch denken, was er wollte. Draco war sicherlich nicht wegen ihm so aus dem Konzept gebracht! Und er würde sich auch nicht aus selbigem bringen lassen, soviel stand fest.

Diesen Gefallen würde er Potter nicht tun! (Wobei er, wenn er ehrlich war, ein bisschen beeindruckt davon war, dass Harry mitbekommen hatte, dass Draco seinen Faden verloren hatte.)

„Unser Budget sieht folgender Maßen aus…" Mit einem Schnipsen beschwor er drei Spalten an Zahlen herauf, die durchscheinend in der Luft hängen blieben. Beinahe automatisch begann er, die Spalten auszufüllen, zu addieren, subtrahieren, ordnen und nebenher ihre Bedeutung zu erklären.

Er konnte sehen, wie die Minen zusehend besorgter und dunkler wurden – ein weiteres Jahr, in dem ihr finanzieller Status knapp war.

Einer ihrer Haupt-Weihnachtssponsoren, die Magische Menagerie, war kurzfristig abgesprungen – der Besitzer war gestorben und hatte offensichtlich einen beträchtlichen Haufen an Schulden hinterlassen, sodass die Erben sich außer Stande sahen, die _KDL_ (_Kinder-Die-Lebten_, ein ironische Satz Harrys, der hängen geblieben war) weiterhin zu unterstützen. Dadurch fehlte nun nicht nur ein Teil der Weihnachtsgeschenke, sondern auch Geld.

„Wir müssen schauen", meldete sich George Weasley zu Wort (und so sehr Draco sich anfangs dagegen gewehrt hatte, er mochte die Zwillinge einfach – ein Wunder, dass die beiden nicht in Slytherin gewesen waren!), „aber vielleicht können wir einen Teil davon übernehmen…"

Schon tief in Gedanken versunken begann er, Dinge auf seinen Notizzettel zu kritzeln, die sowieso keiner außer ihm und seinem Bruder lesen konnte.

„Weitere Meldungen zu den Finanzen? Nein? Dann können wir nun den Wünschen kommen. Robin?"

Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Wie immer saß Harry an der Stirnseite des Tisches, da ihm das Haus gehörte und er der Leiter des Projekts war, mit Hermine zu seiner Linken und Draco zu seiner Rechten. Der Rest ihrer Mitarbeiter hatte sich lose über den Tisch verteilt. Normalerweise würde neben Hermine das Wiesel – pardon, Ron – sitzen, doch dieser arbeitete nur in seiner Freizeit mit und war gerade in seiner Firma.

Ja, sein Vater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wüsste er, was sein einziger Sohn so trieb.

Nicht nur, dass er mit einem Schlammblut und einem wertlosen Halbblut Gryffindor assoziierte, nein, er leitete auch noch ein Waisenhaus mit ihnen! Also, laut seinem alten Herren so ziemlich die niederste Arbeit die es geben konnte – Sozialarbeit!

Oh, was sein Vater wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass es einem Sohn auch noch Spaß machte!

Natürlich könnte er sich darauf herausreden, dass es die einzige Alternative zur Askaban gewesen war.

Und das wäre noch nicht einmal gelogen.

Doch so sehr er anfangs auch über „Schlammblüter", „Blutsverräter" und die „verdammten Kinder" geschimpft hatte, so waren sie dennoch besser als in einem kalten, abscheulichen und grausamen Gefängnis zu sitzen, und er hatte sich gefügt – schimpfend, fluchend und gereizt zwar, aber immerhin.

Er konnte nun aber nicht einmal mehr sagen, wann genau der Wandel kam.

Irgendwann, an einem Morgen, war es auf einmal nicht mehr gewesen, _Ich muss ins Waisenhaus gehen, weil ich sonst nach Askaban komme_, sondern _Ich muss ins Waisenhaus gehen, weil Potter und die Kinder sonst am Rad drehen._

Und er wollte doch wohl kaum, dass Harry sich sein schönes Gesicht durch Stressfalten verunstaltete, oder?

Er wusste, dass sowohl Harry, als auch Hermine (und Ron, auch wenn dieser es sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr,…, sehr ungern zugab) es schätzten, dass er da war. Und das löste in seiner Brust ein bis dato unbekanntes, warmes, tolles Gefühl aus.

Doch natürlich war nicht alles immer Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen (diesen Spruch verdanke er Hermine… was auch immer er genau bedeuten mochte…). Harry war immer noch genau so der starrköpfige, aufbrausende, ungeduldige Gryffindor, wie Draco ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Und so sehr er Potter auch mochte, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie hin und wieder an einander gerieten.

Nicht, dass er daran Schuld war – nein, denn er war immer nett und höflich… Er hatte keine Idee, warum Potter nun schon wieder so … verärgert war. Wenn dieser… idealistische Gryffindor auf eine Entschuldigung wegen seiner Worte gestern wartete – nun, dann konnte er lange warten.

Er konnte dessen Blick immer noch spüren, wie er sich unangenehm in seinen Arm bohrte. Doch er hatte schon schlimmeres ausgehalten… deswegen wunderte es ihn nun auch so sehr, dass ihn Harrys Blick so störte.

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd wandte er seine Gedanken wieder Robin zu, der gerade seine Aufzählung beendete

„...verstehe auch, dass wir keine riesigen Geschenke machen können. Allerdings hat sich ein neuer Sponsor gemeldet, nämlich Nimbus, wie wir erwartet hatten. Für die älteren Kinder, also die, die schon zwölf oder älter sind, spendet die Firma eine komplette Besenausrüstung – für jedes Kind eines, im Zuge der Weihnachtsspendenaktion."

„Welche Spendenaktion?", fragte Seamus Finnigan, ein Gryffindor aus Harrys Jahrgang, der ebenfalls bei dem Projekt mitmachte.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Jeder, wirklich jeder hatte doch schon davon gehört, oder?

Tja, offensichtlich nicht.

Nimbus… wer hätte gedacht, dass Wiesel, also, Ronald, dort einsteigen würde und zusammen mit Oliver Wood, dem besten (oder, wie gemunkelt wurde, festen) Freund seines großen Bruders, diese Weltbekannte Firma leiten würde?

Nunja, er war nur der Assistent des Junior Chefs, doch das war mehr, als Draco ihm jemals zugetraut hätte.

Hermine erhob sich ohne sichtbares Zeichen mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre Notizen. „Robin hat sich auf die Spendenaktion „Ein Kessel voll Weihnachten" bezogen, die dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal durchgeführt wird.

Bei diesem Projekt werden die großen und berühmten Firmen dazu aufgerufen, an die Kriegswaisenhäuser oder andere Nachkriegsprojekte zu spenden.

Dieses Jahr haben sich gleich mehrere Spender für unser Waisenhaus entschieden, zu unserer großen Freude.

Das wäre zum ersten, wie gesagt, die _Nimbus GmbH_, deren Leiter der U18-Abteilung, Mr Wood und Ron, zugesagt haben, uns 100 komplette Besenflugsets spenden." Sie hielt einen Moment inne, bis das Raunen, das durch die Reihen ging, sich wieder gelegt hatte.

Er konnte die anderen ja verstehen, ein Besenflugset bestand aus einem Besen, dem Pflegeset, einem Umhang, einer Schutzbrille und Handschuhen, was normalerweise nicht gerade billig war – mit zwanzig bis dreißig Galleonen war mindestens zu rechnen, hochwertigere Sachen konnten schon bis in die hunderter gehen.

„Dann hat _Flourish & Blotts_ versprochen, einige Bücherpakete zusammenzustellen, zum Beispiel für Kathrin Dise,", spielte sie auf die kleine Leseratte an, die sie sehr an sich selbst erinnerte.

„Natürlich _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_, danke an dieser Stelle zu Fred und George, die uns wieder Fresspakete für Weihnachten und das neue Schuljahr spenden.

Des Weiteren haben uns _Tutshill Tornados_, die Quidditschmannschaft, sowie die Musikfirma _Solos of the Sun_ nicht geringe Geldspenden überwiesen."

Ohne aufgefordert werden zu müssen, passte Draco die Zahlen an. Erleichterung auf vielen Gesichtern – die Zahlen waren nun eindeutig im Positiven.

„Okay, bitte macht euch Gedanken, a) ob es noch weitere mögliche Sponsoren gibt, und b) ob wir für die Kinder noch etwas selbst gemachtes finden könne, dass einfach zu machen ist, wenig Kosten hat, aber nützlich und/oder nett ist. Vorschläge zu beiden Themen bitte bei mir, Draco oder Harry abgeben.

Gut, damit hätten wir das abgehandelt.

Das nächste Thema wäre…"

Draco blendete Hermines Stimme einfach aus und zog es vor, Harry aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten…

„Draco!" Hermines Stimme war eindeutig vorwurfsvoll.

„Wenn du mir schon nicht zuhörst, dann tu doch wenigstens so! Ich hab keine Ahnung, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf enttäuscht. „Was ist los, zwischen dir und Harry? Ihr seid doch so gut ausgekommen, in letzter Zeit!"

Seine Gedanken wild umherrasend, konnte Draco sie nur ansehen und hoffen, dass man das Durcheinander nicht auch auf seinem Gesicht oder in seinen Augen lesen konnte.

Natürlich hoffte er umsonst, Hermine erkannte vermutlich jedes einzelne Gefühl.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf die Fensterbank, zog die Knie zu sich, schlang die Arme um seine Beine, legte sein Kinn auf seinen Knien ab und starrte einfach nur aus dem Fenster, zusammengekauert und … leer.

Warum fühlte er sich auf einmal so verletzlich? Was war das für ein komisches Gefühl, das ihm die Brust zusammenschnürte und das Atmen erschwerte?

Worauf hatte er sich mit diesem Waisenhaus nur eingelassen?

„Ach Draco…"

Er konnte Hermines Gesicht in der Fensterscheibe sehen, ihre braunen Augen warm und einladend. So anders, als die seiner Eltern. Seine Augen brannten, doch er würde nicht heulen, schon gar nicht vor Hermine.

„Ach Draco", wiederholte sie, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Fensterbank und winkelte ein Bein an.

Ihm offen ins Gesicht blickend streckte sie vorsichtig eine Hand nach ihm aus.

Er machte keine Anstalten ihr auszuweichen, und anscheinend war das für sie genug um zu reden zu beginnen, die Hand auf seinem Arm.

Er wollte keine Moralpredigt über unmögliches Verhalten vor anderen Leuten haben, oder Mitleid, oder… irgendsoeinen sonstigen gryffindor'schen Schwachsinn. Was sollte das?

Er war jahrelang ohne zurechtgekommen!

„Draco, wovor hast du Angst? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Ja, Harry ignorierte ihn. Oder fauchte ihn ständig an. Doch warum störte ihn das so sehr?

„Liegt es an Harrys Verhalten?" Warum war ihre Stimme nur so verständnisvoll? Dieser Ton… Zum einen brachte er ihn unglaublich auf die Palme – mit Mordabsichten, doch zum anderen machte er ihn ganz ruhig.

„Ach, Draco…" Dieser Satz… Wieso sagte sie den so oft? Das war ja kaum auszuhalten.

Hörbar ausatmend stand sie auf, trat näher an ihn heran, bis er ihr Parfüm riechen konnte und umarmte ihn von der Seite.

„Ich bin sicher, er meint es nicht so. Draco, du darfst nicht verzweifeln. Im Moment ist er genauso verwirrt wie du. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide das aber mit der Zeit regeln werdet. Für den Moment musst du einfach nur stark bleiben."

Und so sehr Draco auch stark und wütend bleiben wollte, er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu entspannen und … wagte er es zu sagen?

Ja, Hermine zu glauben.

Es würde alles richtig werden – schließlich war Weihnachten am Kommen!

**T H E E N D **

So, das ist mein Beitrag zum Weihnachtswichteln letztes Jahr, und auch wenn es Hochsommer ist, wollte ich den einfach hochladen.

Ein dickes, fettes _**DANKE **_an Snow White, Rune und Mandrake aus der Schreibwerkstatt im Forum – ihr wart mir eine sehr große Hilfe.

Und ja, ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass die Geschichte sehr anders ist, als sie es ursprünglich war…

Ich hab sie – vorsichtshalber – mal als Slash geratet, aber das ist eher Pre-Slash angedeutet.


End file.
